The Days That Are Coming
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: Olivia Grimes has been on her own ever since the world ended while she was on the way home from a trip abroad. She's been searching for her brother and friends and is about to give up when she meets an Asian guy named Glenn who convinces her to return with him to his camp... Oneshot for now. Might add another chapter at some point.


**Hi guys! So I was rewatching season 1 of TWD and decided that Shane was so nice in that first half a season that he needed something or someone to keep him nice! So in this oneshot/maybe-twoshot, Shane and Lori aren't sleeping together.**

_Creak!_

Olivia Grimes spun to face the door that had just opened, her gun raised, ready to shoot whatever came through it. She'd be damned if she went down after months of searching for her brother and his wife and son.

She found herself facing a very startled Asian guy who yelped at the gun in his face.

"Don't shoot!" He half-whispered, his hands shooting up to hide his face.

"I'm not gonna shoot! You're still alive!" Olivia laughed quietly, her grip on her gun relaxing slightly. She didn't drop it completely though. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I- I'm Glenn. I'm looking for supplies for my camp." The man, Glenn, admitted, dropping his hands. "Who are you?"

"Olivia. Ditto. Well, just for me." Olivia muttered, putting her gun in the waistband of her jeans. Now Olivia looked properly, she realised that Glenn was even younger than her. "How old are you, kid?"

Glenn looked offended at the question, like he had been asked it a lot, but answered, "I'm 20. Can I ask your age or is it still considered impolite to ask a woman's age even when the world's ending?"

Olivia laughed slightly before telling Glenn, "I like you, kid. I'm 25… maybe 26. I haven't kept track of the months or dates."

"According to Dale, it's September." Glenn said, shrugging. "Dale's the old man of our group. He's teaching me how to fix cars and stuff."

"Well good luck with that." Olivia smiled, pulling her gun out again. "I gotta run and find somewhere to bunk down for the night before the biters arrive."

"Wait!" Glenn grabbed her wrist, making her pause. "Why… Why don't you come back to our camp? We could always use another pair of hands to help out and you've made it this far on your own so you must be a good shot."

Olivia stared at Glenn, frowning, before asking, "Why? You don't know me. I could be a mass murderer for all you know."

"Are you?"

"Well, no but-"

"There you go then!" Glenn grinned, opening his backpack and shoving a few cans in it. "You don't look evil to me and I'm usually a good judge of character. Now, come on. Help me find some food!"

Olivia stared at the man she had only met five minutes ago in amazement, wondering how he was so trusting in these crazy times, before rolling her eyes and helping him. It would be nice to have some company, she decided.

"Oh, Glenn?" She called, making the Asian boy turn. "Call me Ollie."

* * *

"So you been on your own the whole time?" Glenn asked as he drove the car he had hot-wired.

"Pretty much. I stepped off an airplane one day and the next the whole world had ended. I was trying to find my brother. I went to his house but there was no one there." Olivia admitted, twisting her blonde hair into a bun and securing it with a hairband. It was nearly 100 degrees out and she had stripped down to her tank top and jeans. The flannel shirt she had been wearing was wrapped around her waist.

"You think he's alive?" Glenn muttered after a moment.

"If anyone has a chance in this messed up world, it's Ricky." Ollie sighed, smiling wistfully at the nickname she had chosen for her brother. "Especially if he's with his best friend."

There was a comfortable silence in the car after that, allowing Ollie's thoughts to drift slightly. Now that she had mentioned him, all she could think about was Shane Walsh. She had had a crush on the man from the age of fifteen all the way up to eighteen. She had always been trailing after her older brother and Shane when she was younger, wanting to spend time with the two of them. Of course, Rick had found it embarrassing and annoying to have his younger sister by ten years follow him about. Especially when he was eighteen and Olivia was only eight. Shane always took pity on her and brought her candy, or magazines as she got older, which was probably the reason the crush began.

As soon as Ollie turned eighteen and left school, she got a job that required her to fly across the world for long periods of time which soon made her forget about Shane. The next time she was home, for longer than an hour anyway, was two years later when she was twenty and it was New Year's Eve. Her brother was throwing a party for the whole family at his house and Lori, his wife, had insisted on going shopping with Ollie for dresses. The two had brilliant fun, they had always got on even with the age difference, and both found dresses they liked. They got their hair done too. Of course, Ollie hadn't realised that family meant Shane too. Well, at least until she opened the door that night to the breath-taking sight of Shane Walsh in black jeans and a white button down shirt…

"_Shane." Ollie said after a moment of the two of them just staring at each other. _

"_Ollie? Olivia?" Shane asked, looking her up and down in amazement. Ollie suddenly felt slightly self-conscious in the red dress that Lori had convinced her to buy. It was very figure-hugging and showed off a lot more of Ollie's chest than usual. Shane grinned at her and winked, "Wow… you look good darlin'!"_

_BAM!_

_Ollie blushed at the compliment as her nearly-forgotten crush on Shane returned full-force. She mentally shook herself and replied, "Thanks but if you don't close your mouth soon, you'll be catchin' flies."_

_Shane laughed and pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly so Olivia could feel his rock hard body against hers. It seemed Shane still worked out regularly. Shane released her, still looking at her. "You look amazing! Has it really been two years since I saw you last? Rick said you had grown up but… well!"_

"_You don't look bad yourself, Walsh." Olivia replied, letting her eyes scan Shane's body slowly. She had had plenty of experience flirting with men while away for work. It was nice having a one night stand, knowing you wouldn't be in the same country the next morning. Before she wouldn't have let Shane catch her staring but she didn't care anymore. "Now get your ass inside so I can shut the door. It's freezing!"_

_By the end of the night, when everyone except the kids were highly intoxicated, her and Shane had thrown all subtlety out the window and were openly flirting. Shane was especially hands-on, grabbing her waist when dancing with her and pressing against her when reaching for a glass above her head. It made her feel powerful, knowing the man she had crushed on for years suddenly wanted her as much as she wanted him. _

_Just before midnight, Shane grabbed Ollie as she came out the bathroom and dragged her into the spare room where she was staying before she could make a noise. As soon as the door was shut, leaving the room in darkness apart from the stream of light from the moon, Shane kissed her with so much force that Olivia had to hold onto his shoulders. She kissed him back as equally as hard though, not believing that she was actually kissing the man she had liked for so many years. _

_As the New Year came in, shouts and cheers from downstairs revealing the fact it had done so, whispered promises were made between the two in the darkness as they moved together._

"-livia? Ollie!"

"Huh?!" Ollie jumped, turning to look at Glenn. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"Yeah, I saw that." Glenn chuckled before nodding ahead. "We'll be there in a minute. So, any boyfriends I should be worried about following us? Ya know, just so I can be prepared in case a stranger comes and knocks my head off for flirting with his girlfriend."

Ollie laughed loudly, grinning at Glenn, "Nah, you're all cool. There was one before all this. We never really put a label on our relationship though so you're free to flirt. Hey, I'll be your wing-woman if you like! Get you dates with any girl we meet!"

"I have more chance at getting a date with a walker." Glenn told her glumly before brightening. "We're here! Come meet everyone!"

An old man was walking towards the car and smiled at Glenn when he got out. Ollie got out and joined Glenn, biting her lip.

"Who's this?" The man asked, not unkindly.

"Dale, this is Olivia. I picked her up on the way. She was real helpful. Ollie, this is Dale." Glenn introduced the two to each other.

Dale said something but Ollie was no longer listening. A figure had just emerged from a tent and was heading towards the woods. She would know that mop of hair from anywhere, even from the back and from so far away.

"Shane." Ollie stated quietly, making Dale pause and look round.

"You _know _him?" Glenn asked, his jaw dropping.

Ollie had been slightly doubting herself, thinking she was going mad from tiredness and excitement, but Glenn's words proved she wasn't wrong about what she saw. Ollie pushed past Dale and took off at a sprint across the camp, ignoring the stares.

"SHANE!" She screamed, her voice breaking slightly, as she ran. She watched as Shane turned around and stared in dumb-founded amazement before he dropped the bucket he was holding and ran to meet her.

The two collided heavily as Ollie left the ground and wrapped both her arms and legs around the man. Shane stumbled slightly but soon found his footing again and held onto her tightly. Ollie held on for dear life, worried that if she let go, Shane would disappear again. Her head buried into Shane's neck as she cried with shock and relief. Finally, after _months_, she had found someone.

"Ollie… you're alive… thank God, you're alive…" Shane whispered into her ear as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Ollie pulled back so she could see Shane's face, placing her feet back on the ground so she was nearly a foot shorter than the man, and was relieved to find it mainly how she remembered. Sure, it was slightly dirty and Shane looked more tired than usual, but that was to be expected. There were no injuries that Ollie could see though.

"I- I got off the plane and was on my way to yours when it happened." Ollie told Shane, the tears still falling. "I was so scared, Shane! And I was worrying that you would think I wasn't coming to see you because we promised that we would spend the night I returned together every time I came home and-"

"Hey, now! It's ok. Sh, sh, sh. You're alive. That's all that matters." Shane said, pushing a piece of her hair that had escaped the bun away from her face and staring at her with desperation. "I thought I'd never see this face again."

"God, I've missed you Walsh!" Ollie half laughed, half cried before pulling Shane's head down to kiss him. Shane responded immediately, his large hands cradling her face carefully.

When the two finally pulled away, Ollie realised they had an audience. She groaned and hid her face in Shane's shirt, ignoring the man's laugh, as Glenn and Dale grinned at them and the women in the camp started _cooing _of all things.

"_Shane _is the one I have competition with?! I think I'll just give up now!" Glenn exclaimed jokingly, clapping Ollie on the shoulder. He looked up at Shane, "I got loads of tins and cans in the car. Lori will be happy."

"Lori?!" Ollie cried, looking around wildly. "She's here?! With Rick and Carl?!"

"Over there." Shane nodded to an opening of the trees where Ollie could indeed see her sister-in-law and nephew walking over, deep in conversation with each other. "Ollie, Rick is-"

Ollie didn't stick around to hear the rest, deciding seeing her family was probably more important. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and blew hard, releasing a sharp, high note that she had taught Carl years ago.

Carl's head jerked up at the noise and his bottom lip trembled at the sight of her.

"Aunt Ollie?!" He called, his voice wobbling, making his mother look up too with a look of elation.

Ollie fell to her knees and held her arms open wide, saying, "C'mere kid!"

Ollie was nearly bowled over by the force of Carl running into her arms. The kid had grown since she had last saw him two years ago. She held onto Carl and rocked him slightly as he cried on her shoulder. Lori collapsed next to them and threw her arms round Ollie in an embrace that nearly broke a few ribs.

"Where's Ricky?" Ollie asked the two, wanting to see her brother.

Carl held on tighter and Lori glanced up at Shane. The two seemed to communicate with their eyes. Dread replaced the feeling of joy in Ollie's heart.

"What? What happened?" Ollie asked, biting her lip.

"Rick- uh- Rick was shot about a month before everything changed. He was in a coma. The power went out in the hospital he was in… including the ventilators." Shane told Ollie, his face pale under the dirt. "I tried to get him moved but there was so much panic! And I knew he would never forgive me if I didn't get Lori and Carl out so I had to leave him when the power went."

Ollie's bottom lip trembled, much like her nephew's had done just a few minutes earlier, and she held on to Carl and Lori even tighter as her tears started again. She felt Shane's heavy hand rest on her shoulder and she used one of her own hands to cover it. After a minute or two, the group got up and Shane immediately wrapped an arm around Ollie's waist.

Ollie glanced at Lori who shook her head and grinned at her, "Hey, I think we all know around here how much Shane is in love with you. You're all he ever kept talking about. I had to pretty much drag him out of town to stop him from ripping every walker apart to find you. It's not surprising. You two were all over each other at that New Year's Eve party."

Olivia blushed at Lori's words but relaxed against Shane's side. He guided her towards a tent and followed her in. It was obviously his tent. She recognised some of the stuff laying around.

"You can stay in here with me, if you want. I mean, I know it's been a while but I still really like you and… damn, you know how hard it is for me to stay this stuff." Shane growled, sitting on his bed and tugging at his hair.

"According to Lori, you _love _me." Ollie teased Shane softly before crawling onto the bed and pushing Shane so he was laying down. She collapsed half on top of him, making herself comfortable, before saying, "Of course I'm staying here with you, dumbass. Now shut up and hold me while I try to process the fact that Ricky's gone."

And Shane did just that.

**Yeah I didn't know how to end this. Sorry. I might write another chapter about Rick arriving if I find the time. But A-levels are terrible and hard, man! Help! XD Oh and there's a picture of Olivia on my profile **** ~ Phoebe x**


End file.
